


Home is Where the Heart is

by WaywardFairchild



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Carnivals, Festivals, Homophobia, Hurt Harley Keener, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Multi, Protective Harry Osborn, Protective Peter Parker, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter and Harry have never been to a festival. Harley takes them to the one in Rose Hill even though he hates them. The other two find out about Rose Hill.-Day 14: Harvest festivals and carnivals
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Series: 31 Days of Halloween [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586
Kudos: 28





	Home is Where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jos_lynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jos_lynn/gifts).



Harley didn’t know why he decided that October was the best month. Maybe it was the first week the three had off in a long time or that it was around the time when the festivals in Rose Hill always happened but Harley had decided that they would go down to Rose Hill so Harry and Peter could meet his mother. Macy Keener had heard so much about the two that she already acted as she knew them when they got there. She figured out who was Peter and who was Harry just by looking at the two boys.

“You both are just how Harley described you both,” She said before she took them on a tour of their small house. Harley dropped their bags in his room. Something his mother seemed fine with. He was an adult who was leaving with two other men. She did tell him to use protection when she thought Peter and Harry were too busy with Abby. Harry didn’t hear but Peter’s blush told Harley that he did hear Macy. 

Abby loved Harry and Peter and told them all about the classes they were taking and how they were in the school play.

“That sounds fun,” Peter said. “Harry used to be in plays when he was younger.” 

“Nothing big, just minor parts in the background,” Harry told them. 

“That is still cool,” Abby said. 

“That is what we used to tell him but he doesn’t like to listen,” Peter said. Harry rolled his eyes. Harley smiled as he joined them. They all talked about plans for the week when his mom brought up the Harvest Festival and Carnival. 

“I never been,” both Harry and Peter said. 

“Well, then you two might as well go down there and check it out. Harley has been to a few so he will probably tell you what is good and what is not,” Macy said. Peter and Harry looked at Harley with pleading eyes. The other boy just sighed as he said that they would have to check it out. 

“Thank you,” Peter said.

“Thanks,” Harry said. Harley rolled his eyes as he said he was going to rest. The other two stayed downstairs getting to know Macy. 

~

Harley hated Harvest Festivals and Carnivals. He was outed at one and bullied by people. He had his first kiss by force at one and ever since that night when he was sixteen, he proclaimed he was never coming back to one. Now here he was with Harry and Peter as they went through each and looked at the weird trinkets that were always sold at festivals. 

“Can we get some food?” Peter asked when he saw the elephant ears at one of the booths. Harley couldn’t say no so he bought the two boys treats and if they asked he bought them whatever they asked. Or Tony did because Tony had given him a card to spend on the vacation as thanks for the work that he did. Harley figured that the man knew how Peter and Harry got while on vacation. 

“Maybe we can do some rides later?” Peter suggested. Harry nodded. Harley agreed to know neither of them had been on carnival rides so they might actually enjoy it, unlike Harley who hated them. He had been stuck on one ride after EJ paid the person extra money to keep it going. Peter and Harry didn’t need to know that though. Harley, rather they never found out about what happened when he was last in Tennessee. Harry suggested one of the safer rides. Peter though wanted to go on one of them that Harley hated. 

“How about we go on the one Harry suggested then you can go on that one?” Harley suggested. Peter nodded as they went on the first ride before Harry and Peter went on the one Peter had wanted to go on. Harley sat out waiting for them as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. 

“Well, looky here, Harley Keener decided to appear back in Rose Hill,” EJ said. Harley moved back. 

“Hey EJ,” Harley said.

“I heard you ran away to New York but I guess they didn’t want you. Back home for good to be alone for the rest of your life,” one of EJ’s goons said. 

“I’m just in town for the week and decided to hit the festival while in town,” Harley lied. 

“I’m shocked you are even here,” another one said. 

“He probably didn’t get the memo that his kind aren’t welcome here,” EJ said.

“What kind?” Peter said having just come from the ride. He looked at the group of boys. 

“Sorry this is a town matter,” EJ said.

“A town matter that involves Harley?” Harry asked. “I would have to disagree. We were about to drag him off to some more booths and he is supposed to be our guide today.”

“I don’t think you want him as your guide,” one of the goons said. Harley couldn’t remember their names. He knew he shouldn’t call them goons but his memory kinda shot from them bullying him all the time.

“Funny, Macy said the opposite,” Peter said. “Harley, can we go now? I'm hungry.” Harley nodded as Harry and Peter dragged him away from the hostile group. 

“Who was that asshole?” Peter asked.

“Some idiot that I grew up with,” Harley said. 

“Well I might punch him if I see him again,” Harry said. Harley looked surprised.

“The way he insinuated you were different because of your sexuality was just plain rude,” Peter said. 

“This town isn’t very accepting,” Harley said.

“Then we can leave the festival. There was to be a better, more accepting festival than this one,” Harry said. Peter nodded. Harley smiled proudly that he had two supporting and caring boyfriends who would do anything for him. Harry and Peter just talked about finding other festivals as they held onto Harley as if there was nothing better to do. Harley was happy to be back in his hometown for the first time in his life. 


End file.
